Church of Infinite Knowledge
The Church of Infinite Knowledge more commonly known as the Church of the Infinite Truth, is the official church which maintains and promotes the teachings of the Real Lore, and the reverence of the three saints who guide the faithful. Beliefs and Tenets Belief in the Real Lore entails that the Lore (they don't call it the Real Lore, they refer to it simply as the Lore) created everything by holy design. To interfere with the Real Lore's creation is to destroy its sanctity. Their belief is that once must come to accept the perfection in the way the Lore created everything and come to accept their role as predetermined. It is the obliteration of the self to become one cog in the grand design of the Lore. One does not choose their destiny, they become it. The Church considers the action of trying to achieve perfection to be sacrilege because the Lore is already perfection. Real Lore states all life is equal under the lore and should be treated equally. More radical portions like those of the Holy Father sect believe life has already strayed too far off from the Lore's design and the only way to return to perfection is through totally eradicating the self, becoming nothing. Objects of Worship '''Ipsinomicon '''is a tome of great power and forbidden knowledge. Sects or Splinter Groups Gummy Bear Sect Led by Father Candypops, founder of the Church itself. The Gummy Bear Sect followed the teachings of the Real Lore and held the Gipsen Ones as saints, with Ipstur, Ipsulhu and Ipsdiggian being the most prominent. Growing militant practices and political priorities of the church led to its splintering, the remnants losing much of their structure and becoming isolated churches. Truceian Sect Founded by Jonathan the Apostle, second disciple of Candypop. When Candypop outright ignored the word of the Gipsen Ones and with the church's growing military and political priorities such as the Voltzian Civil War, Jonathan fell out with him seeing Candypop's motives as self centered and no longer about preserving peace. He and his followers moved to the RoT where they set up an independent sect of the church, returning to the original teachings given down by the Gipsen Ones. Droome Sect Formerly run by Jonathan before the Great Chaos, mostly part of the remnants of the Gummy Bear sect. The sect survived thanks only to being just autonomous enough to not be dissolved with the rest of the gummy bear sect, eventually becoming a more moderate version of the gummy bear sect. Fang Flong Originally an sect established by Li Homewzhei, a disciple of Candypop during the pair's first arrival to the newly created Kitten's Republic of Kanto. Over time, Li Homewzhei along with his followers relocated deep into the mountains of Kanto, eventually their teachings split off from the core tenets of the Church and instead became heavily focused on spiritual cleansing and one's own enlightenment. Ipsen Sect Formed by the Ips in Yellow, it was Ipstur's idea to create a church led by a mortal to spread the teachings. The majority of the Ipsens follow the teachings of Ipstur and are one of the more conservative sects. Holy Father Sect Led by Sirius, the sect holds more radical beliefs with life having strayed too far from the original design of the Lore and the only way to truly return to perfection, through totally eradicating the self, ultimately becoming nothing.Category:Religion Category:Organizations Category:Culture & Society